1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage containers, such as cans, bottles, or paperboard boxes. In particular, the invention relates to beverage containers having built-in drinking tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Most children enjoy drinking beverages from a bottle or a paperboard box through a drinking tube, such as a straw. However, if a straw is sold in conjunction with a paperboard box, the straws must be attached to the box in some manner. Usually, the straw is placed next to the box, and both are covered with a clear covering. The clear covering is then likely to become litter, along with the straw and the empty box.
In order to overcome this problem, some have attempted to provide beverage containers with built-in drinking tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,679, issued Dec. 30, 1969, to Pfahler, discloses a beverage container having a built-in drinking tube. The tube has an upper portion and a lower portion. Both portions of the tube are located within the container, when the container is closed. When the container is opened, the upper portion of the tube extends upward out of the container. A closure tab fits over the upper portion of the tube, and attaches the upper portion of the tube to the top of the container. The closure tab is not attached directly to the tube, but the tube slides within the guide sleeve portion of the closure tab. When the closure tab is raised, the tube can be removed from the guide sleeve, or the guide sleeve can be torn to allow removal.
Other methods have also been used to provide a beverage container with a built-in drinking tube. In most cases, the tube is sealed within the container, and are released by opening the top the container.
Some prior art beverage containers have break-away tabs attached across an opening. The tabs can be twisted and removed in order to open the container. The tabs and the containers are sometimes formed integrally of the same material.
There has remained a need for an improved and commercially viable beverage container having a built-in drinking tube, wherein the tube is sealed until released. Also, the container must be simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Further, environmental concerns require that the entire container, including the drinking tube, be easily disposable and recyclable.